


just a little rain falling all around

by fleetingfancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18&20 i'd imagine, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Rain, beanie!louis, big ass jacket ! harry, heavily based on a tumblr post (see link), it demanded to be written, louis in harry's jackets is my religion, louisandharry cuddling in the rain drove me to the edge, singer/songwriter!harry, toy store/uni student ! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingfancy/pseuds/fleetingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unremarkable gloomy evening in the city leads to the start of something beautiful under the streetlamps.</p><p>or,</p><p>The rain has got everyone down except for Louis and Harry, who, as fate would have it, find one another in the streets of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little rain falling all around

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/60101736060/larrysaywut-i-feel-like-this-would-be-a-good) post!

It’s one of those dull, cold, rainy nights in London that no one in their right mind should be out, but of course, half the city is. Harry normally loves to walk on the streets at night, loves hearing the chatter all around him and see the lights of the city. But the dreary weather is reflected in the blank gazes and shuffling gaits of everyone around him. All Harry wants to do is get out of the miserable weather and have a nice cup of tea. He is pondering whether or not he should just take a cab to get to Niall’s when he sees a boy, standing under the roof of a toy store. He’s blowing his hands to keep warm, despite the too-large sweater he wears, and his hair is tucked under a knit beanie. It might be the streetlamp gently illuminating him, but this boy seems so much warmer and brighter than everyone and everything else Harry can see, that he can’t help but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Harry detaches himself from the crowd to stand beside the boy, who doesn’t notice Harry until he is right next to him. He looks up suddenly, and oh, his eyes are brilliantly  _blue_ with flecks of green, like the sky and the ocean, all rolled up into this boy’s bright, beautiful eyes. Harry wants to look into them forever.

Louis  is a little surprised at the stranger who decided to stand next to him, shielded from the rain. The first thing Louis notices is his hair, which looks like it would be curly and soft, but was plastered to his forehead. He is taller than Louis, and exceedingly attractive. Louis tries so hard not to do something dumb, like he always seems to do around especially attractive people, but finds himself chuckling lightly. He already regrets it (who _chuckles_ when they meet someone cute), until Harry says “Hello” in such a deep voice that Louis would have missed it had he not been transfixed on his cherry-red lips.

“Hey,” Louis replies, his voice embarrassingly croaky. They stand in silence, listening to the sounds of the cars driving past, the muted roar of people walking past, and the gently rumble of rain washing over everything.

“Nice weather we’re having,” Harry says, a note of sheepishness in his voice. Louis grins, because this boy seems like the type who constantly makes cheesy jokes like this, and it’s just so _cute._

“I don’t know, I quite like the rain actually,” Louis says. “Just not when I need to get somewhere.”

“It does make for a perfect excuse for staying indoors and being unnecessarily crabby,” Harry replies. “Honestly, all I want to do is curl up with a cup of tea and watch cartoons for several hours.”

“Never too old for cartoons,” Louis says solemnly, and Harry nods seriously.

“I wouldn’t even be out here if my friend hadn’t demanded that I accompany him to buy a gift for his mum,” Harry says, talking incessantly now, trying to prolong the conversation with this pretty boy. “Quite a drag, he is.”

“Your friend is quite lucky to have someone like you,” Louis says. “Braving the rain and strange people in the street at night.” Louis is normally a little better at casual conversation, but the taller boy’s unbelievably bright green eyes are not helping his train of thought. Harry, on the other hand, feels like a puddle, because meeting this sweet boy in a beanie and a sweater was worth standing in the rain for several days. Louis’s phone rings then, fortunately (or not?), and he turns away to take it.

“Hey Zayn…yeah, just outside the toy store…don’t worry, take your time,” Harry hears Louis say into his phone. Louis turns back around.

“Sorry, that was my friend Zayn, he’s supposed to give me a ride home from work,” Louis says, adjusting his beanie a little on his head.

“Oh, do you work here?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, for now,” Louis says, sounding a little embarrassed. Harry isn’t sure why; he’d _love_ to work at a toy store. “Convenient side job while I’m at uni.”

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Harry says, and he means it. “My mum wanted me to go to uni, but I never really wanted to go on that path. I’d much rather play guitar and sing, so I’m seeing if I can make a career out of it.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Louis says. “I think you’ve got a lot of potential, and I’ve only known you for about five minutes.” It’s a serious dream of Harry’s, sure, but this boy’s belief in him is helping to solidify it a little more.  

“Thank you, really,” Harry replies, a slow smile spreading across his face. Louis smiles ear to ear as well, because he can tell his words made the taller boy quite happy. He really doesn’t doubt that this boy will be successful. It fits his personality, from what Louis’ seen so far, and he can see it happening clearly in his mind. He has half a mind to take a picture with him, before he gets famous. The wind picks up, and Louis shudders involuntarily. His sweater isn’t great at keeping out the wind. The taller boy’s smile is suddenly replaced with a look of concern.

“You’re cold,” he says, his eyebrows furrowing as he shrugs off his jacket. “Here, take this.” Louis looks at the inviting, big jacket, then back at the taller boy’s big green eyes.

“I couldn’t,” the smaller boy replies. “Really, it’s alright.”

“I’m serious, take it,” Harry says. “You’re shivering.” He can’t stand to see the smaller boy like this, and he wonders why he didn’t offer his jacket to him sooner. Hadn’t he been blowing on his hands to keep warm earlier?

“Zayn’ll be here any minute, I’ll be fine, really,” he says, his teeth chattering a little. In one swift motion Harry reaches over and places the jacket around the boy’s shoulders.

“Alright, if you want,” the smaller boy mutters, pulling the jacket closer around his shoulders. “Thanks.” The jacket is huge on him, but somehow it looks just right, exactly where it should be. 

“My pleasure,” Harry says, grinning widely. It’s lucky it’s dark, because Louis is actually blushing at the kindness of this boy. A car pulls up then, and Louis looks apologetically at the taller boy.

“Sorry, that’s my ride,” he says, genuinely disappointed that he has to leave the taller boy. “It was very nice to meet you.” He starts walking towards it briskly.

“Wait!” Harry calls. The other boy stops as Harry catches up to him. “I never got your name. I’m Harry.”

“Louis,” the other boy says, warm as could be in Harry's jacket. Harry leans over and reaches into one of his coat pockets, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

“Can I have your number?” he asks. Louis nods, a little sheepishly, and they quickly exchange numbers.

“See you, Harry,” Louis says, grinning as he steps into the car, still wearing Harry’s jacket. He is almost swallowed up by the jacket that was big on Harry, and Harry wants to hold him so badly.  

“Bye, Louis,” Harry calls, waving through Louis’s window as Zayn drives off. Louis settles back in the seat, his head spinning with the events of the past fifteen minutes. Had it really only been that long? It felt like much longer. He burrows into the jacket Harry placed so carefully around him, and he can smell mint and rain and Harry’s cologne. He thinks of standing in the rain with Harry, and Harry’s lovely brown curls flattened by the rain and his mesmerizing eyes and everything about him, and realizes he has a big stupid smile on his face that’s going to be there for a while, probably.  He can think of so many scenarios with the tall, handsome, sweet boy he met in the rain, and he decides that he’d love to see them come true, someday.

**some time later**

Harry’s fingers curl around Louis’s as they watch the rain falling outside from their place in the blankets on the couch.

“I think,” Harry says, in that slow, deep voice Louis loved from the start. “it was raining like this when we met.”

“I remember the first thing I noticed about you was your hair,” Louis whispers, reaching up and running his fingers through Harry’s curls.“It was stuck to your head from the rain, and I thought it was so cute you hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella.”

“Well, neither did you,” Harry protests, nuzzling into Louis’s hair. “I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you blowing your hands to stay warm. I would have too, but then I thought it might be a little rude to say hello like that.”

“I don’t think I would have minded,” Louis says, closing his eyes and resting his head against Harry’s chest. “Imagine if it hadn’t been raining.”

“Oh, I’m sure we would’ve still met,” Harry replies. “But the rain makes it even better than it could have been. You’re cuter when it rains.”

“Oh really? Well-” Louis is cut off by Harry’s soft lips pressing against his own.

“You talk too much,” Harry murmurs against Louis’s lips. Louis smiles into the kiss. To think it all started out on an ordinary rainy day. Louis couldn’t be happier that it did.


End file.
